The purpose of this project is to provide diagnosis or evaluation of toxic, inflammatory, degenerative, or congenital retinal disorders, and to conduct tests and experiments directed towards the clinical application and development of electrophysiological and psychophysical procedures for measuring visual function in patients of NEI's Eye Clinic and of other services in the NIH Clinical Center.